Mikey's Awesome Project
by BlowMyHeartUp
Summary: The turtles are seven years old and Master Splinter has given them a project to do, but Mikey's project doesn't exactly go to plan. Fate has other ideas in mind and he learns not to leave things to the last minute. Kind of.


_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT._

_The turtles are about seven years old... Hope you like it, tell me what you think :)_

* * *

><p>Now, it's not that Mikey doesn't know that his project is due in two days, and it's not that he doesn't understand what he's supposed to do either. He gets it. Actually, this time he thinks his project's gonna be better than anyone's! It's just that, who wants to sit around all day doing all that <em>work!<em> 'Cept Leo.

He had it all planned out anyway. His project was gonna be awesome! Leo didn't believe him because when he asked to see said plan, Mikey answered that the plan was in his head. Leo had just scoffed and gone back to doing his own project like a good little turtle and Mikey went back to his imaginary game involving creepy aliens with magical powers.

He was just climbing up the waterfall of doom, otherwise known as the stairs, to escape the clutches of the evil and magical aliens, otherwise known as teddies, when he realised that part of his plan had been to ask to go on a trip with Sensei to the surface so that he could take pictures. His project was supposed to be about what he liked and what he liked to do, so he planned to draw some pictures with his crayons and write a story and take photos of his brothers and Sensei and food. He was gonna cook something too. Maybe toast, if Sensei let him use the toaster.

But if the little hand was on the three and the big hand was on the two, then that meant it was ten past three in the afternoon and it was day time, so they wouldn't be allowed out now. And it had been really cold lately so Sensei probably wouldn't let him go out anyway, in case they catch colds. Mikey pouted and sat on one of the steps on the stairs. It wasn't fair! How was he supposed to know it would be this cold when the project was announced three weeks ago? He knew Leo would tell him that he should have asked when they first got it, because it was still summer then and it was still warm outside. Stupid know it all older brother. He pulled his tongue out at no one and decided it didn't matter. He didn't have to take photos outside, because he had loads of other things to do for his project anyway.

He carried on playing his little game, running around and leaving a huge mess wherever he went until it was time for bed. He shuffled under his blankets and frowned. There was only one day left for his project now, so he had to start on it tomorrow first thing. Before the lights went out, he looked over at his brother's projects in their room, standing by the wall. So far all Mikey had were his notes from their lesson that day. Everyone else had _something. _The lights went out and Mikey tried to sleep, but all he could think about was what would happen to him if he didn't do this project.

Sensei hadn't said anything about the fact that there were only three growing projects in their bedroom and not four. It was when Sensei was quiet that he was most dangerous. Silent and deadly. That was his Sensei. He laughed and stifled it in his blankets. Silent and deadly, like a fart!

Mikey sobered when a horrible thought came to mind. Sensei would ground him for weeks. No, maybe even for _life. _Maybe he'd take all his crayons away. He'd never have pizza again! He'd be ordered to write lines for eternity and he'd be old and grey with a beard before Sensei ever let him go out again! And turtles don't even go grey with a beard! He was doomed!

Needless to say, Mikey didn't get much sleep that night and the next morning was a Sunday, which meant Sensei would let them wake up at whatever time they wanted, as long as it was before noon. Mikey found himself being woken up by Sensei just before noon. He asked him if he'd had trouble sleeping or had a nightmare, but Mikey laughed nervously and said that he'd been kept awake by "Raphie's" snoring. "Raphie" didn't appreciate either the snoring comment or the name Raphie and retaliated. Soon both the boys were getting a little out of control and Sensei had to stop them. He told them both to go and sit in opposite corners of the room for a while to calm down.

Later, after time out and dinner, Mikey was staring at ten blank pieces of paper, but he couldn't decide what to draw. He didn't want to make a mistake because this was the only paper they had left. Everyone else had used the rest for their own projects. To make matters worse, the crayons he needed were missing! The red one and the purple one and the blue and the orange and the yellow and all the _good _colours. All that were left were the rubbish, boring colours like grey and black and white. White! Who needed a white crayon? Mikey huffed and pushed the paper and boring crayons away from him. They'd totally failed him when he needed them most.

He wandered around the lair… what else could he do? What about a super hero costume? That would work, right? He ran to the bedroom to make a costume, but found that the sheets were gone. He frowned and wondered why until it clicked… it was laundry day today! He almost stomped his foot. This was so not _fair!_

* * *

><p>As the four little turtles sat down to eat that night, they were all talking excitedly about their projects and announcing how nervous they were, or how <em>brave <em>they were and how they weren't scared at all. Mikey was practically shaking in his boots, or he would be if he had any.

* * *

><p>What could he do? What could he do? What could he do! There was hardly any time left now! He was brought out of his frantic thoughts when a furry hand touched his shoulder. He jumped a mile and looked up with big, blue eyes. It was just Sensei. Splinter raised an eyebrow and smiled gently.<p>

"Is something troubling you, Michelangelo?" he asked softly. Mikey shook his head so hard he got dizzy.

"No, Sensei! Everything's fine! I'm fine!" he cried desperately. His Sensei raised the other furry eyebrow and smiled pleasantly.

"Wonderful, then come with me. It is bath time." The rat began walking towards the bathroom as Mikey's eyes widened in horror. He looked at the clock. One hand on the twelve and the little hand on the… he counted slowly and realised it was seven. Seven o'clock already! And bath time! Could the day get any worse!

Splinter sighed as he heard the familiar commotion of Sunday night. Mikey had always hated bath time. It was odd, because the littlest turtle loved to swim and play around in the water when they went to the lake, but when it came to actually washing it was a whole different story.

Mikey squeaked and dove behind the couch as his Sensei sighed and made his way back over. Mikey crawled under the couch and covered his eyes. He grinned. He wouldn't be able to see him now! He was completely invisible.

Splinter made a show of walking around the sofa several times and muttering to himself about little ninjas disappearing and how he couldn't find them for the life of him. Mikey let out a little laugh. He'd totally tricked him!

Splinter smiled despite himself at the tiny laugh and climbed on to the couch silently, just as Mikey peeked through his hands to find that he couldn't see his father's furry feet anymore. He wriggled out from under the couch and grinned proudly. He was totally getting the hang of this ninja stuff now!

Splinter sat patiently as his youngest son silently celebrated his victory and gave himself a pat on the shell, before sneaking up behind him and grabbing the small turtle, picking him up and carrying him quickly to the bathroom. It all happened so fast that Mikey had no time to be surprised and before he knew it he found himself sitting in the bath tub. He pouted and whined the whole way through his bath and even when he was wrapped in a fluffy towel.

* * *

><p>After bath time, each turtle was told to make their bed. There was a reason Mikey was always bathed first – he took the longest to get into the bath, the longest to get out of the bath, the longest to dry off and he took the longest to make his bed afterwards. Mikey grumbled and made his bed as fast as he could. It was always so complicated! He panicked as each of his brothers joined him and it got closer and closer to eight o'clock.<p>

He just wasn't fast enough this time. By the time he made his bed, it was eight o'clock and that meant it was time for a bed time story. He usually loved bed time stories, but this time he couldn't concentrate at all… his life was over… ruined… he'd never become a ninja like his brothers 'cause he'd be grounded forever and ever and ever!

The lights were turned out and Mikey pouted and sniffed in the darkness. It wasn't _fair. _

* * *

><p>The next morning, he whined and pouted and pulled the covers up over his head. He'd come up with a plan last night. A plan he was sure would work. He cried and he pouted and he whined and he showed his Sensei his even <em>greener <em>skin. He was totally sick but they wouldn't believe him!

As he walked to the dojo he felt so nervous, he might actually be sick. His mind was whirling, trying to think up more plans of escape or what he could possibly do to save himself.

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind, so obvious and so brilliant that the little turtle grinned wide to himself and sat down with his brothers as though nothing was ever wrong.

* * *

><p>Mikey was always last. He felt his eyes droop as Donnie finished his presentation and his head shot up as Leo clapped loudly and told Donnie how good his project had been. It was his time now. He was gonna have the best presentation ever!<p>

Raph smirked and stuck his tongue out as Mikey got up with nothing in his hands. Leo looked annoyed and Donnie looked worried. He glanced at his Sensei when he felt brave enough but found that the rat remained completely poker faced. He took a deep breath and began.

"I had this awesome idea for my project, right? And I was gonna show you pictures of places I like and all that stuff… and draw pictures of stuff and make a comic book and make breakfast 'cause I love cooking and everything… _but… _I was like… why do I have to do anything when what I really like are right here, right?" he grinned a big, big grin that he knew could win anyone over to his sweet, innocent ways. "I love you four more than anything else in the whoooole wide world! So I didn't have to do anything, 'cause you're already here!"

With that he sat back down, smiling happily. It had totally worked.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Mikey spent the next three weeks on washing up duty, despite the fact that his presentation had been kind of sweet, and although it wasn't as bad as never, ever becoming a ninja, it was bad enough to make sure that his next project at least included a few last minute drawings of superheroes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The beginning of this was wrote while I was supposed to be doing my very own project. I never ever learn my lesson when it comes to leaving things till the last minute. And you can guarantee that any plan to get something done at the last minute will almost definitely be ruined!<em>


End file.
